


De Marvel Sketches

by Skimming_Through18



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Marvel Inspiration, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skimming_Through18/pseuds/Skimming_Through18
Summary: Me posting my sketches because I love marvel and drawing!





	De Marvel Sketches

Hey, all! Found out I could post pics, so I thought "why not?". Other than writing up fanfics, I really love to draw, so here's some pieces of my work. This is me just basically testing it out and messing around, I'll make sure to update whenever.

Mentor/Mentee Fluff

* * *

"Oh! Erm...Hiya, Mr. Stark" My sister and I laughed so hard over this drawing (she's a big marvel fan too). Drawing The Iron Man suit was fun! And can't you practically see Mr. Stark's glare underneath the helmet? Wonder what Peter did this time.... ; )


End file.
